


Bullseye

by Cherries_and_bearbees



Series: Bits and Pieces [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, bilbo has skills with conkers, but not those you expect, hobbits are badass as always, silly and probably not to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherries_and_bearbees/pseuds/Cherries_and_bearbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo surprises the company with his hidden skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullseye

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is not the next chapter of my other work, but I found this prompt which I couldn't resist. It isn't beta-read and most likely not that great either. But I had fun writing this, so I hope people will enjoy reading it as well.
> 
> The prompt can be found here: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=23320532#t23320532

The dwarrow watched the large form of Azog crumble in front of Thorin. The wargs and other orcs, scared of the loud noise and sudden fall of their leader, scattered with great chaos, some of them falling off the cliff in their haste.

 

An overwhelming silence followed this, only interrupted by the blazing roars of the fires that surrounded them. They heard eagle cries coming from the afar, but none put any attention to it. Instead, they all turned to their small burglar, who was pointing an unfamiliar item in the direction of where Thorin stood.

The hobbit was panting, looking pale and shocked by his own actions, but did not lower his arm. He was trembling and ready to keel over and before he could do so, Dwalin swooped him in his arms in a single motion and along with the other dwarrow and Gandalf, went to find a firmer place to stand upon.

 

Once having his feet back on the firm ground of the mountain, Dwalin dropped Bilbo, who collapsed on the ground, dropping the strange item along. Gandalf picked it up and stared for a long time at it. As for Oin and the others, they rushed over to check if everything was alright with Thorin and to see the corpse of the White Orc.

Thorin was fine, only grumbling at Oin’s care, still too shocked to actually protest about having his kill taken away from him.

“What just happened?” breathed Kili out. “Bilbo just...”

 

Nori crouched down in front of Azog’s corpse and narrowed his eyes. There were no recent wounds caused by blades or arrows on his body. The only small spot where some black blood seeped out was on his forehead. A narrow, circular wound. He grabbed a stick from the ground and pushed it inside of the wound, eyes widening at how deep it went, until it hit something hard.

 

“What in Mahal’s name just happened? Is our hobbit a wizard as well?” finally asked Gloin fiercely.

“No Master Gloin, although he and his kind have learned this craft from them.” answers Gandalf calmly, still inspecting the unsuspecting weapon.

“Well, what is it?” insisted Nori.

The hobbit managed to regain his feet and slowly stood up, his face weary and tired.

“This, Master Nori, is called a pistol. We created them in the midst of the Fell Winter, to defend ourselves from the orcs and wolves that came over the frozen Brandywine river. It is made of wood, metal and the most important ingredient, black powder. The same black powder that Gandalf uses for his fireworks. Some of my kind snatched some of it at the Old Took’s last party.”

His voice is croaking and his face still far too pale for their liking. Dwalin places a steady hand on his shoulder before the hobbit could fall again. Bilbo swallowed heavily and with trembling fingers takes the firearm back from Gandalf, placing it in a hidden pocket of his jacket.

“It shoots a small, metal projectile into the enemy’s body, causing great pain...or death when well aimed. I’m one of the best marksmen in the Shire. My mother...My mother was one of those behind these weapons.”

He hesitated for a moment before adding with more fire in his voice:

“I wasn’t kidding when I meant I had skills with conkers! We call them that way, so other races wouldn’t try to steal them and then use them for their wars.”

Silence follows his explanations and Bilbo fidgets on the spot. He knew that Thorin and most of the others still saw him as a liability and having killed Azog right under the King’s nose didn’t seem to have done him any good.

 

And then Thorin started chuckling and shaking his head, taking a few large steps into his direction. Bilbo had to reign all of his remaining strength and courage to not to hide behind Dwalin.

But the King didn’t give him any time for escape and embraced him tightly, clapping him in the back.

“I’ve never been so wrong on my judgment in a person before, Master Baggins. You truly do have your place among us.” he declared loud enough for the whole company to hear. “You have my thanks and gratitude for ridding us from this filth.”

Bilbo blushed and returned the hug awkwardly, but with a smile on his lips.

 

It was when the eagles were close enough and screeched loudly to get their attention. Gandalf quickly explained the situation, before the birds thought he had called them for nothing. Thorin and Balin joined his explanations, leaving Bilbo with the others.

“Mister Boggins, are you alright?” asks Kili, who seemed worried about the pallor of their burglar.

“Yes, yes.” answers the hobbit. “I am simply a tad overwhelmed. It has been a long time since last I used one of these. Simply give me a moment to breathe again.”

“Are you sure?” wonders Fili. “You’re not going to faint on us again, right?”

“No, no, no.” reassures Bilbo. “I won’t faint again.”

A second passed.

“Nevermind.”

And had Dwalin not a hold on him, Bilbo would’ve been sporting a nice bump on the head once they arrived on the carrock with the eagles’ help.

 

 


End file.
